Why HimWhy Him?
by LightHopemayshine
Summary: Takeru walked down the wet sidewalk thinking. I finaly saw her, but she was with him. It's a Takari and it is my verrry first fic ever. soo pleaseeee no flames. tell me whether or not to continue by reviewing.don't mind the javascript
1. We meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so don't sue.

Author note: This is my first fic please no flames, k. TAKARI ALL THE WAY. This occurs after the defeat of Malomyotismon. While talking I'll uae T.K. instead of Takeru, sorry I'm lazy. means thinking. **action.

Why Him……Why Him???

(T.K.) Did I deserve this? What did I do? Takeru Takaishi walked down the sidewalk in the rain thinking of his life. He moved from Odaiba after the defeat of m\Malomyotismon, then moved back a year later to find his crush, Hikari Yagami, had gotten a boyfriend. (A/N: You should know Kari's boyfriend, but if you don't, I'll leave you hanging, until later. When I tell you you'll slap yourself though.) He walked home, opened the door to his apartment, turned on the lights, slipped off his shoes and sat down on the couch, thinking.

**Flashback**

T.K. was walking around looking for his best friend, and crush Hikari Yagami, He had just moved back, but didn't tell her. He thought he would surprise her. He walked around into a large park where he sat down and took a rest. Man, it's going to take hours to find Kari. I know she's not home she never home at this time. He got up and on the corner of his eye he saw what he was looking for, kinda anyway. There she was, but she in a deep embrace, and no it wasn't Taichi, Kari's brother, it was……….

**End Flashback**

It hurt him to think about it. His long time friend the one he saved all those times was now never going to be his. Oh, my angel of light how I long to have you, but now the barrier named………. Is put between us I'll get you back, I promise. If you let me that is.


	2. Author Note

A/U: I sorry I didn't put this at the end of my first chapter. Well keep reading I'm actualy working on the second chapter right now don't worry it will be much longer.


	3. WhoIs

A/U: O.K. here's my second chapter ^_^. Please no flames as you know it's my first fic. In this chapter we reveal………. But you only find out if you read it. You'll find out pretty early. This is kind the flash back using the view of Kari and him.( not Takeru, I mean Kari's boyfriend)

Who……Is

(Kari) I walked to school with my boyfriend. I think I like him so much though isn't really love. No more of a….a reminder of him. Takeru Takaishi, the one who moved away, but she had grown to like him more and more. Now just as much as she loved T.K. Kari looked at her boyfriend. He looked like T.K., but wasn't. He had the same hair as the one I loved. Cerulean eyes like T.K. (A/U you probably can guess who it is by now right? Who else kinda looks like T.K.? No not Matt.)

(Kari's boyfriend) "Hikari are you alright?" he asked. "Kari are you there?" he asked again.

(Kari) "Huh? What?" she responded.

(Kari's boyfriend) "I asked if you were alright, we've been at the class door for 2 minutes." he said.

(Kari) "Oh sorry Willis," she apologized. (A/U That's right Willis, sorry for using his dub name but it sounds so much better than Wallace, doesn't it? Wait does Willis have the same eyes as T.K.?)

(Willis) 'It's fine, but we better get inside before we're late.

(Kari)*looks at her watch and jolts inside*

(Willis) *laughs then follows Kari to her seat* "Hey Kari meet me after school in the park, O.k. with you?" Willis asked sitting next to Kari.

(Kari) "Fine with me." Kari responded

(Willis) " Great! We'll meet by the tree in the center." he said.

*teacher comes in and starts teaching*

(Kari) *blocks out teacher and starts to think* Takeru I wonder what you're doing right now, do you have girlfriend? Ah what am I doing? I'm asking myself questions I can't answer *bell rings and Kari snaps out of her trance and walks to her next class*(A/U: I know short class period, sorry.)

**after school**

Kari is walking to the tree in the center. Willis is already there.

**when she arrives**

(Willis) "Hey Kari, and how are you today?" he asked joyfully.

(Kari) "Fine and you?" she asked while giggling a little

(Willis) "What's so funny? Huh." he asked questionably.

(Kari) "It's just I've never seen you so happy before." she said calming down.

(Willis) "Well today is the day I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said "yes". It's been a whole year." he said while pulling out a beautiful bracelet and put on her wrist. Kari gives him a hug and that's right, T.K. sees them, but know notices.

A/U: My second chapter is done! ( Well not exactly my second chapter) Please review. No flames please. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	4. Thoughts of that need to be sorted out

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did.

A/U: Wahooo! Third chapter up, interesting chapter. 

Thank you to:Animefreak85, Takeru's lost angel, Anz Angel Hikari and mostly to Togetheragain for their reviews and Togetheragain for being my first reviewer ever ^_^ . By the way I don't use Daisuke because I don't want to bash him let alone I already have to bash…….. Well you'll figure out. (not Takeru!) If any one minds the dub and original name switch off thing just say so and on later chapters I'll try to avoid it.

Thoughts that need to be sorted out.

*Kari is in her room at night before going to bed by herself*

Hikari's P.O.V.

Willis is so nice just like…….T.K. A tear fell from her right eye. T.K…..T.K. I wonder what your doing, smiling your warm smile? Or talking to someone with your gentle voice. Ahh! what am I thinking. I'm already Willis's girlfriend, but T.K. I wouldn't be if you didn't move. After about half a year after you left I met him he was like you, nice, kind, gentle, always caring, but you had….you had a spark of hope that almost know one has. No…not…not **almost **no one, but, more of, **NO** one has. Why Takeru why did you have to go, the torture it was without you, I still haven't recovered will you return here……to……to me? Why T.akeru? Why Takeru did you have to leave. You had my soul and when you left you took it with you and left me with nothing but my outer shell. T.K. you will always have the key to my heart. I can't go on without you. I…..I better break things off with Willis. (A/N: bum bum bum bummmm. Yeah Willis is the guy who's going to be bashed. Kuso I don't want to bash him.) Well I better get some sleep. Tommorow going to be hectic. she said to herself

*Next day (Saturday so no school)*

Kari was meeting Willis at the park. Willis arrived and went over to Kari. "So, Kari what's so important?" asked Willis. Kari paused

"I….I" A tear fell from her eye "I'msorryWillisthingsaren'tworkingout." she said throwing the bracelet into his hand and running off. (A/U: If you can't tell what she said it's "I'm sorry Willis things aren't working out.") This left a confused and yet sad Willis standing there tears welling up in his eyes. I guess it was supposed to be this way. he said to himself as he slowly walked home tears gently falling from his eyes.

A/U: I know it's not that great of a story, writings my weakest subject I have all these ideas, but just can't write them down.

I am a pretty good student, and would have got all A's last year, but I got a B+ in writing. Why am I telling you my school records? Anyway read and review if you want, and if you read my Tell Me fic which I took down it was kinda stupid so if you can forget about it, arigatou ^_^ . By the way does any one know Kari's Mandarin name if she has one, you'll see why I need it.

Please visit my horrible site not even 10% done at 

http://www.geocities.com/shininghope100/Digimon_Forever.html

I know it's bad and don't steal my only picture.


	5. The Unexpected Visit

Sorry I don't update often -_-. It's just I have writers block so…..yeah…..you know it's kinda hard to write good stories ;_;. Well this is kinda a big part of the story so let's get going. Also this chapter has a very bad title. Willis is um……gone?….I don't know how to incorporate him in the story anymore. Let's say it's 3 days till Christmas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, ;_; , and as you can tell my stories are horrible so everyone would lose interest in Digimon if I owned it -_-. 

The Unexpected Meeting

(T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I was walking around the park buying things I bought something for Kari, it was a small silver necklace with a diamond angel charm.

I'll just leave this at Kari's door T.K. thought, holding up a small pink box that held the necklace. I put the box in his pocket and walked home. I seemed happy on the outside, but in the inside I wanted to die.  


I went to a table and got some silver wrapping paper, I started wrapping presents for his family and friends. (A/U: these presents are not really important, and he doesn't wrap Kari's present, cause who wraps up jewelry boxes?) When I was done I went to get ready for bed. My mom wasn't home yet and wouldn't be home for a while. 

**next morning**(2 days till Christmas)

(still T.K.'s P.O.V.)

I went to get more presents early in the morning. I was trying to stay away from Kari, so I wouldn't break down. After I was done shopping I started heading home when a familiar voice cried in shock and question, " T.K. !?!?! Is that you?!?!?" I was pretty sure who it was , so I tried not to look, but couldn't resist. I turned and saw Kari standing there in shock. (A/U: remember he is supposed to be living somewhere else.)

His eyes were filled with tears when he turned and ran as fast as he could to his apartment. (A/U: Kari doesn't know where it is.) 

Kari stood there confused. She then slowly walked home to her apartment. T.K.? What's he doing here? Why'd he run off? She thought as she opened the door to her apartment.

**3:00 P.M.**

(T.K.'s P.O.V)

I went to my room where I started writing a note that said………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe I tried a cliffhanger, Anyway next chappie will be up very soon. ^_^

By the way the notes VERY important. I think this is my worst chapter, but it is needed.


	6. The note

A/U: Well this is the main part of my story so I hope you enjoy ^_^. This actually will probably be my last chappie ;_;. Which means I get to tart a new fic. ^_^ .

This Note….  


(T.K.'s P.O.V.)*tomorrows Christmas*

I took the note and attached it to Kari's present, then left the house. 

I first went to Matt's house and gave him his present, when I got there Matt was strumming on his guitar, I knocked and Matt answered it and said, "Hey T.K. what's up?, Want to come in?" 

I shook my head and responded, "Sorry I have a lot of Christmas presents to deliver.

With that I gave Matt his Christmas present and left. went to every ones house and dropped off their presents except Kari. (A/U: He found Tai on the street walking to Sora's house or something if you're wondering.) 

(Narrative P.O.V.)

Kari sat home and watched the snow fall from her window. She looked empty she had a hollow look.

Why did T.K. run off? What happened? a bunch of question's went through Kari's head while see stared at the snow outside, until the doorbell rang.

She went to answer the door and found a small box with a note she picked it up and read

"From-Takeru Takaishi"

She kept reading with a look of confusion.

***Meanwhile T.K.'s walking down a path***

(Kari's P.O.V.)*(9:00 P.M.)

I looked at the note over and over again it was very confusing , it read-

"Hope you live happily with your boyfriend, I won't be seeing you around unfortunately."

Then came a little poem like thing. (A/U: I had something so good, but forgot it, so this is cheesy)

__

"Where I met the Light of my life I will stay in darkness."

"O'er the hills of darkness onto the plateau of gold, where the sky was below."

"When the clock strikes midnight I will be swept into the moon's mirror."

"Where Hope met Light and Light met Hope."

"Shall a flame wither into the horizon."

"Where I met an angel is where I become an angel."

"Though may I be at peace in a world of light, I lived in one brighter than anywhere."

"My Light/…may you shine……"

I then understood….. I let out a gasp. I quickly turned as tears fell, and ran out the door.

I kept thinking "He wouldn't, why?…_why? Takeru, you can't!_" 

It was raining, but I didn't care, I just kept running toward _the cliff, _it was the bridge where I met T.K. right over a lake.

*Narrative P.O.V.**couple mins. Till Christmas*

Kari ran through a thicket of shrubs, she had been running for hours, but she just kept running.

Until she came to a small grassy plain leading up to a cliff where the sun, or moon, would usually shine it's brightest, but tonight it was dark, a day of sorrow…a day of death.

At the top was a little figure, squatting, looking into the lake below, Kari just watched the figure.

Then slowly she started walking up the cliff, the figure just kept staring at the water.

All the sudden a loud *GONG-GONG-GONG* was heard and the figure stood up, the figure was T.K.

T.K. looked down at the lake one more time, and took a step toward it.

Kari saw this and screamed, "TAKERU!!!, NO!!!".

T.K. turned and saw Kari, then took one step backwards, (towards the lake) and shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but there's no reason I should stay here…I hope you live happily…goodbye…_angel."_

He took one more step towards the lake, but right before he stepped off the plateau Kari screamed said, "How can I be happy….without the one I love?", those words paralyzed T.K. "What?", whispered T.K. as he turned away from the lake, stepped away from the lake, and faced a sobbing Kari, on the ground, gazing at the floor. 

T.K. walked to Kari, kneeled and asked again in a whisper, "_What?_", it came soft, and beautiful. Kari looked up, hugged T.K. and replied softly, "I love you".

T.K. kissed her on the head and whispered, "_I love you too…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So do you guys want an epilogue? Or when they first met? I'll get around to doing both, but which one do you want first? Anyway please review or no epilogue or prologue ^_- .

Ja Ne

script name='Javascript'

!--

function right( val ) {

if (navigator.appName == 'Netscape' && (val.which == 3 || val.which == 2))

return false;

else if (navigator.appName == 'Microsoft Internet Explorer' &&

(event.button == 2 || event.button == 3)) {

alert("don't copy please ^_-, LightHopemayshine")

return false;

}

return true;


End file.
